How Do I Get There?
by onpaperwings
Summary: Rating is for YAOI. M/M relationships! This is my first Ranma 1/2 fic, it's a Ryouga/Ranma piece. Hope you enjoy, and R+R, please!


How Do I Get There?  
A Ranma/Ryouga yaoi songfic  
By NekoShininigami  
  
Author Babble:   
Neko: Ok. I don't know if any of you know, but I'm a fairly big country fan. Also, I've been wanting to write a Ranma 1/2 yaoi fic for the longest time. ^_^   
Karsh: Trust me. A loooonnng time.  
Ileana: She wouldn't shut up.  
Neko: ._ I hate you two. Anyway, one day I was listening to the radio, and I hear Deanna Carter's song, "How Do I Get There?", and inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks.  
Ileana: It was Inspiration, in the Computer Room, with a mallet.  
Karsh: ::sighs:: You win again.  
Neko: I hope you guys get the "Lost Boy" pun that's kind of included in here. ^_^  
Briar: ....  
Neko: _ Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my friend Stariko, (aka Ladyst69). Hope you enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. THE PANTS COMMAND ME!   
  
[We've always been the best of friends,  
No secrets and no demands.  
But suddenly, from out of the blue,   
I see a different light around you.  
One thing I haven't told you,  
I just want to hold you,  
And never let go.  
I just want to know...]  
  
~Where is that idiot pig?~ Ranma thought, irritated. The Lost Boy had promised to be in Nerima three days ago. ~He probably got lost, again.~ Ranma scowled. He shifted his position on top of the Tendo house so that he could more easily see the horizon.  
Not that Ranma would admit it to anyone, but the pig-tailed martial artist was actually getting worried about the brain-dead dweeb. "Ryouga, where are you?" he whispered to the cooling evening breeze. "Hurry up and get here, so I don't have to worry anymore."   
  
Had Ryouga heard Ranma's whispered words, he would have sarcastically retorted that getting to the Tendo house quickly was exactly what he was _trying_ to do. He had been hopelessly lost for about three days now, which seemed to always be the case. ~Curse this sense of direction of mine!~ he thought bitterly.   
Not that the Lost Boy would admit it to anyone, but he was actually eager to see Ranma, and not because he wanted to fight him. Ryouga had been away from Nerima for months now, and was starting to miss the annoying, taunting martial artist. "Ranma...help me get there. I don't know the way."  
  
[How do I get there from here?   
How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?  
Lost in your loving arms,  
That's where I wanna be.  
You know I love you...  
How do I get there?]  
  
Days later, following the written directions from a Nerima native, Ryouga finally knocked at the Tendo's door. His clothes were dirty and ragged from days of hapless traveling. He had dark circles under his eyes from constantly moving. The moment Ranma opened the door, Ryouga could no longer bare the weight of his heavy backpack. He collapsed, and Ranma grabbed him seconds before he hit the floor.  
"Ryouga?!" Ranma asked, concern lilting his voice. "Are you alright? Ryouga?" The Lost and tired Boy's eyes fluttered open.  
"Ranma...I made it..." he murmured, losing consciousness. Ranma looked down at the boy in his arms, a worried expression on his face.  
"You idiot," he muttered, almost affectionately. "You didn't have to try so hard. I would have waited forever." With that, the pig-tailed martial artist hefted the larger boy up, and carried him up the stairs into his own room.   
Ranma lay Ryouga down on his bed, and gazed down at him. He shook his head in disbelief, and went to his closet to get a shirt for the Lost Boy to borrow. He would ask Kasumi to mend the ruined clothes later.   
He took the t-shirt over to the bed, then placed it aside. As gently as he could, without waking Ryouga up, Ranma eased the ripped shirt off of the slumbering boy. He allowed himself a quick moment to gaze approvingly at Ryouga's well-muscled chest, before sliding the t-shirt on. He then moved to the belt and pants, leaving the other in the t-shirt and his boxers. Finally, Ranma tugged a chair over, sat down in it, watching the other boy sleep. A few moments later, Ranma himself slipped into slumber.   
  
[You probably think I've lost my mind,  
Taking this chance, crossing this line.  
But I promise to be truer than true,  
Dreaming every night with these arms around you.   
I can't wait any longer, this feeling's getting stronger.  
Help me find a way...]  
  
When Ryouga awoke from the much-needed rest, his eyes registered their new location. It looked like Ranma's room at the Tendo's home. His eyes scanned the room, and, sure enough, there was the pig-tailed boy himself, sound asleep in an armchair. Ryouga smiled, a little touched that Ranma had fallen asleep, "watching over" him. He stood up, and that was when he noticed that his clothing had been changed, leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers. A faint red tint spread across Ryouga's cheeks, and he shook his head.   
Ryouga walked over to Ranma's sleeping form, easily lifted it, and carried him over to the bed. "It's my turn to take care of you," he whispered gently. At this point, Ryouga didn't understand the feelings running through his mind, but he didn't particularly care either. Ryouga tucked Ranma in, then headed off to the bathroom to take a bath. Luckily, the bath was behind the first door he tried.   
After his bath, Ryouga wandered back to Ranma's room, toweling dry his hair. He looked in, and was a bit surprised to see the martial artist sitting up in bed, looking around.  
"Ranma! You're awake," he stated. Ranma looked up, and smiled at the sight of the Lost Boy.  
"So are you," he retorted. Ryouga rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Ranma's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Hey, Ryouga. You didn't say it when you got here this time." Ryouga's face took on a baffled expression.  
"Say what?" he asked, confused.  
"You know, " Ranma explained. "The line you _always_ say when you come for a visit." Ryouga's eyes gained a hint of understanding. He walked over to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and raised it above his head.  
"RANMA!" he shouted. "PREPARE TO DIE!" With that, an all-out pillow fight war began.   
  
[How do I get there from here?  
How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?  
Lost in your loving arms,   
That's where I wanna be.  
You know I love you...  
How do I get there?]  
  
A short while later, the two boys were sitting on the floor, breathless and gasping with laughter. Ranma was the first to manage words.  
"Hibiki, as soon as I catch my breath, you're a dead, dead man," he choked out between giggles.  
"Not if I catch mine first," Ryouga retorted. "In which case," he took a breath, taking the plunge, "I'll do _this_." The Lost Boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to a surprised Ranma's own. Startled, Ranma's eyes widened, then closed in contentment. Much to Ryouga's surprise, the pig-tailed boy began to kiss back.   
When they finally pulled away, Ryouga was a bit speechless. Ranma's eyes opened.  
"Not that I didn't enjoy that, Ryouga, but...why did you do that?" he asked. Ryouga looked at his hands, unsure of what to say.  
"I guess...I guess it was because...I've been wanting to do that...for a long time now," Ryouga mumbled, blushing. "I couldn't just stand by anymore. I-I'm sorry, Ranma." Ranma shook his head and grabbed the Lost Boy's hand.  
"It's nothing to apologize for," he began, tracing patterns on Ryouga's palm. "I...actually...I've been wanting to do that for a while now, too." Ryouga felt his eyes widen in surprise.   
  
[I know the shortest distance between two points is a straight line,  
But I'll climb any mountain that you want me to climb.   
The perfect combination is your heart and mine,  
Darling, won't you give me a sign?]  
  
Ryouga was unable to form words for a few moments, and the room was engulfed in an awkward silence. "You...you have?" he finally asked. Ranma nodded mutely, blushing slightly. "So...you...you like me, too?" Ranma looked up, nodding vigorously.  
"Of course! The whole time you were gone, you were all I could think about! When you didn't show up three days after you promised, I was really starting to get worried," Ranma confessed. "I...I really missed you," he confessed quietly. Ryouga bent his head and pressed a kiss to Ranma's lips once more. It was a sweet and tender kiss, one that both boys wanted to lose themselves in. When Ryouga pulled back, he traced Ranma's lips with a fingertip, smiling lovingly.   
"I missed you more," he said. With that, their lips met once more.  
  
[How do I get there from here?  
How do I make you see?  
How do I tell you what my heart's been telling me?  
Lost in your loving arms,  
That's where I wanna be.  
You know I love you.  
How do I get there?]  
  
~Owari~  
  
End Author Babble:  
Neko: Awwww! Pretty WAFFy for my first Ranma fic, ne, minna-san? ^_^;;  
Karsh: ^_________^ I loooove WAFF!   
Ileana: I may gag now.  
Briar:...go right ahead.  
Ileana: Shut up.  
Neko: So anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Let me know!! R+R, pleeeease!! 


End file.
